


the boy next door

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, minghao is a schemer, this shit is reAlly kinky im sorry, uhh dom/sub vibes and use of 'daddy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minghao, Junhui's neighbor, has a habit of taking boys home and fucking them hard.Junhui, single and desperate, has a habit of spending his nights jacking off with his ear pressed against the wall.





	the boy next door

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested: ot4 but an apartment neighbors au where jun keeps hearing his neighbor(hao) bring (what he assumes to be) girls home and fucks them SO LOUDLY. At first it was really awkward but attractive, sometimes he’d get off quietly with his ear pressed to the cold wall. Eventually, it got embarrassing and aggravating because his family would come to visit and there would be screaming next door. So he gets fed up and decides to meet this neighbor who he never sees and talk to them, bout keeping it down. literally knocks on his door and Hao comes out 15 minutes later, all sweaty and annoyed(?) with obvious sex hair and The Afterglow. Jun essentially chokes when he sees a certain two boys (chan and soonyoung) tied up against the couch with bright red asses from abuse at 11:00 in the morning
> 
> i didn't follow all the details of the prompt, sorry ; - ; but i hope you still like it !!

I.

 

Junhui moves into his new apartment in early May. It’s a comfortable place, with a pretty view of Seoul, and he considers the change of surroundings to be a nice fresh start. The rent isn’t too high and the landlady doesn’t seem like a total bitch, and all in all Junhui feels pretty happy with his choice of housing. 

Not everything is perfect, though. The wifi is painfully slow (something that Wonwoo constantly feels the need to remind Junhui of, every single time he comes over), and there are no pets allowed. (Junhui figures that’s probably a good thing, actually, since it stops him from taking home every stray cat he encounters on his walk to and from work). And he doesn’t have a washer or dryer, which means every two weeks he has to haul a big bag full of his own dirty laundry down the block to the old laundromat. 

It’s on one of these trips where he first meets his neighbor, Xu Minghao. He’d seen him before but only in passing - Minghao’s the type of boy that’s hard to miss, really, lanky and quiet with dark hair that covers his eyes and curls at the neck. Junhui asks him for a quarter as a conversation starter. 

Minghao looks away from the delicate load he’s running to meet Junhui’s gaze, and gives a second before he nods. “Hm, yeah. You just need one?” 

“Just one.” Junhui confirms, taking the coin from the younger boy’s outstretched hand. Minghao stares at him a second longer. 

”Hey, did you just move to this neighborhood?” Minghao asks after a brief silence.

“Yep. A few weeks ago.”

“Ah, that’s why you look familiar. I’m Minghao, by the way. I think we live in the same building.” 

“I think you’re right.” Junhui says, smiling. “I’m Junhui.” 

 

They exchange more pleasantries and Minghao claims that Junhui will have to visit him sometime, a request that makes Junhui’s heart flutter. 

II.

 

Another downside, Junhui quickly learns, is that the walls of his apartment are very, very thin, and Minghao isn’t as much as loner as one might think. 

Junhui discovers this fact late one night, on a friday in July. He is laying in bed, listening to soft music and trying to sleep, and he barely even registers the noises emanating from next door until the moans fill up the room. 

_“Ugh, Fuck. That’s right, you little slut.”_

A voice, unmistakably Minghao’s, reaches Junhui. His tone is breathy and the first two syllables are drawn out longer than the rest. 

_“Hao…” A groan, high pitched, rings out. “Fuck me.”_

_A hand is brought down on bare skin, then a loud gasp._

_“What was that, baby?”_

_“Fuck me.” Another slap. “I mean, fuck me please. Please, daddy.” The stranger is begging, desperate and whiny._

At this point, Junhui has sat up. It’s instinctual and shameless; the way he presses his ear against the cold wall so he can hear everything perfectly. 

_“Ah, okay baby. But only because you asked so nicely.”_

_There a moment of rustling sheets and soft moans. The gentleness subsides quickly, replaced by the stranger’s loud curses._

_“Does that feel good? You like that, doll?”_

_“Yes, fuck yes. You know I love daddy’s cock.”_

_It’s Minghao who groans this time, panting as he ruts his hips into the stranger, pulling on their hair._

The sudden tightness of Junhui’s pajama bottoms becomes unbearable, and he tugs them down until they hang loosely around his knees. He avoids thinking twice, palming himself roughly through his boxers, mouth falling open. 

_“See? This is what good boys get.” Minghao is confident in his statements. There is the heavy sounds of skin on skin, of hushed whimpers._

A whole new feeling of excitement surges through Junhui when he realizes that he is listening to the sounds of Minghao and another boy, not some brainless chick. Now, he can’t help but imagine himself in the stranger’s position; Minghao’s rough grip on his hips, Junhui gasping the younger’s name. Or, Minghao’s long fingers pressed lightly against Junhui’s throat, his other hand teasing, grazing Junhui’s skin. 

_“Harder, please, fuck me harder. Please don’t stop. I swear I’ll be a good boy.”_

_“Alright, baby. Alright, Soonie.” Minghao sounds erratic now, rushed and breathless._

On the other side of the wall, Junhui’s movements lose their pacing as well. He’s kicked off his pants and boxers now and is still up on his knees, thrusting into his own hand. He does not worry about being heard, too far gone to care, and he whines as he hears the begging. _Good boy. Good boy. Baby._

Admittedly, it does not take long for Junhui to finish. He bucks his hips forward, gasping as the symphony of sex plays loudly next door, and he feels the familiar heat of his orgasm rush through him. There’s a moment of silence as Junhui stills, cumming onto the sheets. 

_“Fuck, you feel so good, baby.”_

Now, since he no longer has use for the noises, Junhui slips in his earbuds and passes out, exhausted. 

 

It becomes something close to a habit. Almost every weekend Minghao will bring someone home, and almost every weekend Junhui will discard his usual low quality porn for something much more exhilarating. It turns out the first incident was unique; Minghao almost always brings home two boys at the same time and as far as Junhui can discern, it’s always the same ones. 

They are quite the duo, the two boys, with one of them outstandingly obedient and the other perpetually looking for ways to misbehave. It almost makes Junhui laugh, how Minghao will mutter something like _“Don’t move an inch until I get back, Channie.”_ and then seconds later Junhui will hear the clear sounds of someone touching themselves. 

(Junhui secretly likes the nights full of rule breaking the most, how Minghao will discipline the boy for hours, edging him until tears are shed, fucking him until he’s overstimulated, squirming and begging and crying out that he can’t take much more.)

And Minghao has no qualms about comparison. _“See what happens when you don’t behave?”_ or, better yet, _“Don’t you wanna be good like your hyung? He’s always so nice and ready to please, and all you do is act like a whore.”_

In the daydreams where he finds himself next door, tied up or on his knees, Junhui imagines he’d be as pliant as possible. He wants to hear Minghao praise him, wants to be Minghao’s pretty baby. 

III. 

 

So, perhaps his next door neighbor being so fucking _loud_ in bed is much more of a downside than Junhui originally anticipated. When Wonwoo stays over, Junhui is forced to ignore it, or crack the occasional joke or two about how noisy bitches can be. Which isn’t that bad, but Wonwoo isn’t the only guest that Junhui entertains. 

It’s really when his mother comes to stay that he starts to get annoyed. Junhui rarely sees his family, and he cannot fathom anything as horrific as his elderly mother hearing the shenanigans that Minghao gets up to. 

Junhui consequently prays that all will be quiet for just one weekend. But alas, he isn’t that lucky, and he can hear the usual noises clear as day. Then, he prays that his family won’t acknowledge it. His prayers on that forefront are answered, but he doesn’t know if avoiding the elephant in the room makes it any smaller. 

He tells himself that as soon as his family leaves, he’ll go over and have a talk with Minghao. It doesn’t have to be awkward, he doesn’t even need to bring up his neighbor’s sex life. He can keep it simple, just say, “could you please watch the noise level of your apartment?” and that will be it. 

It’ll be a straightforward, basic request. What could possibly go wrong? 

IV. 

 

“Excuse me.” Junhui says, loudly, just before knocking on Minghao’s door. His family had departed at the crack of dawn, allowing Junhui some time to recuperate before filing his complaint. “If I could talk to you for a moment, that’d be great.” He mumbles to the mahogany in front of him. 

He knocks again, and repeats himself. 

It takes a while for any signs of life to be heard from the other side. Junhui presses his ear to the door, an action he is rather used to at this point, and can only hear rustling and faint talking. 

“Excuse me-” Junhui begins for the hundredth time, when he is interrupted by Minghao opening the door. 

“Oh.” Junhui chokes out. 

The open door reveals Minghao, in all his lanky glory, with a mild look of annoyance on his face. His dark hair is a mess and his body is covered in a long white button up and a thin layer of sweat. There’s a blush on his cheeks and he’s breathing heavily.

Rendered speechless, all Junhui can really comprehend is that Minghao’s afterglow is beautiful. 

He manages to pry his eyes away from Minghao’s body, and he quickly scans the room behind the boy. It’s then when his heart really stops, stilling completely in his chest. 

Behind Minghao are the two boys, the ones Junhui imagines he’s been hearing scream for a month. They’re both on the ground, leaning against the couch, with their hands tied behind their backs and their bodies bare. 

If he wasn’t so incredibly humiliated, Junhui would have appreciated how distractingly pretty the boys are. They both have tousled black hair and slanted eyes, tan skin reddened with new bruises. One of them, however, has high cheekbones and a sharp jaw, where as the other has round childlike cheeks and pink lips. Junhui can hear their giggling from the hallway.

“Do you need something?” Minghao’s mandarin is deep and steady and Junhui feels his stomach flip. 

Junhui looks back to him. The younger’s face is drawn into a smirk now, eyebrows raised. 

“Uh… Uhm…” Junhui swallows hard, the overwhelming feeling of seeing something he shouldn’t have is overtaking him, causing a strange sort of embarrassing arousal to brew in his gut. “No. Nothing at all!” He spits out, then turns quickly on his heel and rushes back to his own apartment, unzipping his jeans the moment he closes the door behind him. 

 

After the Incident, the sounds from next door are almost insufferable. The imagery is too much, and Junhui can’t help being so thoroughly wrecked by the noises. 

Especially not when the noises are directed at him.

_“Come on, baby. I wanna hear you scream. Don’t you want to put on a good show for the man next door? He was pretty, wasn’t he? Wouldn’t you like to entertain him?” Minghao says one night, loud and teasing._

_“I hope you’re listening.” Minghao moans moments later, in mandarin, just for Jun._

As a sort of perverted call and response, Junhui is extra loud that night, groaning as he fingers himself and begs for someone who can _fill_ him. 

 

It turns out that this is a tipping point for Hao, because the next night Junhui hears someone knock on his door. He opens up to find Minghao, dressed casually, looking cool.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Junhui. You wanna hang at my place tonight? I’m having a couple of friends over.” 

V. 

 

The aforementioned ‘friends’, to absolutely no one’s surprise, turns out to be the boys that Junhui had heard a million times. He sees them as soon as he enters Minghao’s apartment and he immediately blushes a deep red. They don’t seem to notice, or they don’t seem to mind, waving hello with smiles on their faces. 

Their names are Chan and Soonyoung. Junhui knew this before they even introduced themselves. He also knows that Chan is the bad boy of the two, though this is another piece of info he really shouldn’t be aware of. 

“You want a beer?” Minghao offers.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks.” 

Junhui accepts the cold beverage and sits on the couch, position himself a respectable distance away from Soonyoung. There’s some game on the television, two teams that Junhui couldn’t name going against each other in a sport that he couldn’t play. Minghao plops down next to him, fiddling with the remote control. 

An awkward sort of air settles over the four of them, then. Junhui gets the sense that his presence is stopping the usual conversation, but it would be even worse to back out now. So they sit in silence, sipping drinks and pretending to watch TV. 

Minghao, seemingly discontent with the antisociality of his guests, is the one to move things forward. He lays a hand on Junhui’s knee, and when Junhui doesn’t stop him, he raises it higher. The eldest tries his best to act casual, swallowing his beer in mock disinterest. 

It isn’t until Minghao has a grip on Junhui’s upper thigh, fingers pressing into the inseam of his jeans, that Junhui starts to visibly react. His face goes red and his eyes go wide, nerves running rampant. 

He bites down on his bottom lip when Minghao leans closer, whispering softly into his ear. _“I could touch you more, if you want.”_

Instead of responding, Junhui sends an embarrassed look in the direction of Chan and Soonyoung. He’ll do just about anything Minghao wants him to, as long as the others are involved in some way besides awkward bystanders. 

Minghao seems to comprehend this. “Hey, Soonyoung hyung, Chan?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Make out.” 

Soonyoung nods excitedly. He grabs Chan’s jaw in a way that suggests he’s been waiting for this all night, and he presses a desperate, hungry kiss against the youngest’s lips. 

“Oh, well, that was easy.” Junhui mumbles. It’s an attempt at humor. He can’t help but stare at the way Chan reacts to Soonyoung’s advances with calm familiarity, reaching up to thread his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair as he melts into the kiss. 

Chan’s touch seems to thrill Soonyoung even more, and he shifts himself onto Chan’s lap, keeping his mouth open and pliant.

(It’s then that Junhui is reminded of one of the many nights he overheard, where Chan took Soonyoung to bed as Minghao watched. Arousal floods Junhui’s senses all at once, thinking about what it might be like to see Soonyoung beneath Chan, legs spread, gasping.) 

Minghao smirks, drinking in Junhui’s expression, eyes flicking down to Junhui’s hard on. He moves closer and Junhui doesn’t even think twice before turning to him and connecting their lips. They just barely know each other and Junhui could not care less, moaning as Minghao sucks on his bottom lip. 

Being touched is so much better than just _listening,_ and Junhui feels absolutely exhilarated. Minghao’s hands are cold and Junhui draws in a sharp breath when he feels Hao slip his fingers beneath Junhui’s shirt. 

Junhui feels sort of drunk, despite only being a beer or two in. He leans backwards as Minghao pushes forward, and when his shoulder brushes against Soonyoung’s, he turns away from Hao and towards the new touch. 

Then, Soonyoung is kissing him. He’s less coordinated than Minghao but Junhui doesn’t mind at all, feverishly accepting all that Soonyoung offers. Minghao’s hands are still on his body, beneath his shirt and between his legs. 

 

The four of them spend awhile on the couch, blindly kissing whoever is closest, stripping layers that seem unnecessary and moaning into each other’s mouths. It’s Chan who suggests the bedroom, and they all agree, awkwardly standing up, stumbling after his lead. 

Junhui doesn’t have the time to take in his surroundings, his back is against the mattress before he fully comprehends what’s happening. It’s Minghao, straddling his thighs. His face is an unaffected mask but the tent in his jeans is a dead giveaway; Minghao wants it bad. Junhui is more than ready to allow Minghao to take complete control, and Chan and Soonyoung are too, laying in wait. 

“Hmm… look at the three of you, so eager.” Minghao says. Junhui feels honored, almost, to finally be included in Minghao’s clique of boys. 

Hao slides off of Junhui, moving to stand at the side of the bed. “Soonyoung, come here.” He commands. In a matter of seconds, Soonyoung is on the mattress in front of Minghao, who reaches forward to tousle Soon’s hair before manhandling him until he’s laying back, propped up on his elbows. 

“You’ve been very good recently, baby. Always listening to daddy. How about…” Minghao thinks for a moment, pushing Soonyoung’s knees apart so he can stand between the older boy’s legs. “How about we see how good Junnie and Chan are at waiting their turn?” 

Soonyoung, not entirely sure what that entails, nods anyways.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Minghao elaborates. “And they’re going to watch.” He reaches down to pull Soonyoung’s sweatpants off, unbuttoning his own jeans as well. “And be patient. Does that sound alright with you, baby?” 

“Mhm.” Soonyoung responds. 

It doesn’t take long before Minghao is inside of Soonyoung. He thrusts his hips as Soonyoung babbles about how good Minghao feels, about how good he always feels. His face is red and his lips are spit slick and when Minghao slips two fingers into Soonyoung’s mouth, he sucks them diligently, tongue swirling around the digits. 

Junhui and Chan view the spectacle with rapt attention, shamelessly jacking off to the display. They’re both sitting up on their knees when a moment of eye contact causes Chan to reach into Junhui’s jeans instead of his own, and Junhui returns the favor. He knows he won’t last long, not when this is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him, but as soon as his breathing gets heavy and he starts to moan, Minghao takes notice. 

“If you cum before I give you permission, then I won’t touch you at all.” He states simply. 

Both Chan and Junhui whine at that, bucking their hips in each other’s grasp. Soonyoung lets out a particularly loud moan and Minghao turns his attention back to the boy he’s fucking, shushing him gently. 

Minghao’s threat was undoubtedly genuine. As Soonyoung gets closer to finishing, Junhui and Chan are left to edging as an attempt to stave off orgasm, working themselves up only to draw back at the last second. 

_“Please.”_ Soonyoung begs suddenly, all but screaming Minghao’s name. 

“Cum for me, Soonyoung.” is all it takes, and Soonyoung climaxes hard. Eyes closed, mouth wide open. And _fuck,_ nothing Junhui ever imagined was nearly as hot as this. 

Once Minghao pulls out of Soonyoung, he gestures for Chan to take Soonyoung’s place. Junhui makes a sound of protest, something close to a sob, but Minghao simply ignores it. 

The way Minghao fucks Chan is nothing like the way he fucked Soonyoung. With Soonyoung he had an air of gentleness, soothing words and butterfly kisses; with Chan he is rough, forcing the boy onto his stomach and pulling on his hair. 

_“Fuck,”_ Chan draws out, writhing against the sheets as Minghao strips him bare. The youngest gets even louder when Minghao enters him, gasping against the bed. Minghao’s movements are slightly more erratic, too, his self control visibly waning. 

Junhui is nearly crying with want, jerking himself slowly, taking his hand away every few moments to avoid orgasming. The sight of Minghao plowing into Chan, bed shaking, voice low, is nearly too much, and he moans wantonly. Soonyoung watches the three of them with a glazed over expression, clearly enjoying the show. 

When Chan starts to ask for release, a devilish smirk appears on Minghao’s face. 

“I don’t know…” Minghao muses. “You may have to beg for it.” He accentuates this last fact with a sharp tug of Chan’s hair. 

“Please! Please daddy. I’ll do anything. Please let me cum, you feel so good inside of me that I can’t hold off for much longer.” Chan’s speech is rushed and pleading.

Minghao responds by thrusting harder and Chan becomes incomprehensible.

“Okay, baby.” Minghao says casually, and Chan shoots his load all over the sheets, grasping at the blanket and inhaling sharply. 

It’s then that Minghao finally turns to Junhui, pushing him down and pinning the elder’s wrists above his head. He moves so that he can whisper into Junhui’s ear, breath warm on Junhui’s skin.

“Ah, I’ve been so excited to play with my new toy.” Minghao mutters, grinding subtly against him. “Of course I had to be fair to the others, but _god_ … the thought of you…” he tugs off the rest of Junhui’s clothing as he speaks, positioning his own dick so it teases at Junhui’s entrance. “It’s enough to drive me crazy.” he says. It’s all the warning that Junhui gets before Minghao is fucking him hard.

Junhui is already desperately oversensitive, and the tears begin to fall as he curses loudly. Minghao feels unbelievably heavenly inside of him, thick and hard. 

“So pretty.” Minghao says, and fuck, Junhui feels like he’s never heard mandarin in the way he was supposed to until it was spoken by Hao. 

“Do you like that?” Minghao asks. 

“Yes, yes.” Junhui responds, even when the question was decidedly vague. “I love it.” 

He gasps as Minghao picks up the pace, rocking the bed beneath them. It’s so much, everything is so much, and Junhui can feel his climax rising quickly within him. 

“Fuck, yes.” He cries out. “Can I?” He asks, voice a high pitched whimper. He sees Minghao nod through his blurry sight, and his back arches off the bed. 

Junhui orgasms forcefully, his cum painting his stomach as he groans. Minghao fucks him through it, pulling out just in time to finish onto Junhui’s naked body. 

VI.

 

The next door neighbor, Junhui learns, makes great pancakes. And the next door neighbor’s boyfriend gives great morning head, and the next door neighbor’s other boyfriend has an excellent taste in television shows. 

And, as it turns out, thin walls are never a problem if everyone is in the same room.

**Author's Note:**

> also im orphaning this cause honestly? it's kind of shitty


End file.
